1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed, in general, to diagnostic systems for subterranean pumping equipment and, in particular, to rotation sensing utilizing downhole vibration sensors.
2. Background
Electrical submersible pump (ESP) assemblies include an electric motor and a pump that is used to pump oil or other fluids within a wellbore. The electric motor has a rotatable rotor that is contained in a stationary stator. When the motor operates, the rotor rotates causing rotary vibrations of the ESP assembly to occur. These vibrations occur in the same direction as the rotation of the rotor.
Today, downhole vibration sensors are utilized to continuously monitor vibrations generated by rotating components of ESP assemblies. Pre-established vibration thresholds are utilized to indicate excessive wear, damage and impending failure.